psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria
Opis Victoria jest suczką rasy Syberian Husky i z zawodu jest modelką.Często lubi się ubierać w krótką czarną spódnicę . Nosi też czarną obrożę z ćwiekami. Victoria jest najbardziej piękną dziewczyną z Psiego Patrolu. Oraz jest żoną Gray 'a. Ma osiemnaście lat. Do tego jest mamą Scotta, Scotty, Mufin oraz Blaise’ a, czyli jej najmłodszego szczeniaczka. Wygląd Victoria to wysoka, szczupła i piękna suczka. Futro ma w dwóch kolorach, samo ono jest miękkie i puszyste. Na głowie, ciele, łapach i górze ogona futro ma ciemno- piaskowe/ciemno-żółte. Nosek ma jasnoszary. Łatę na twarzy ma ciemno- białą, tak samo tyczy się klatki piersiowej, podbrzusze, spód ogona a także "skarpetki" na łapach. Na powiekach nosi dwukolorowy makijaż. Węższy ma pas od góry który jest cyjanowy, większość powieki przykrywa kolor ciemnoróżowy. Ma także na cieniach do powiek brokat. Oczy ma turkusowe. Wygląd jako psyrenka Gdy jest psyrenką jej początek ogonka jest pokryty perełkami . Później ma ciemno-różowy pas , po nim ma fioletową falkę i tak na zmianę . Jej koniec ogonka ma u góry i u dołu ciemno-różowe pasy , w środku ma jeden fioletowy. Charakter Jest miła, lojalna, przyjacielska, cierpliwa, lubiąca uwagę i delikatna. Lubi się ładnie, elegancko ubierać oraz modę do tego i bardzo elegancka.Kochająca przyjaciół i rodzinę i spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem oraz ich przyjaciółmi. Sunię cechuje kobiecość w 100 %! Victoria jest także romantyczką. Kocha się stroić, malować itp. spędzać czas w SPA, na pokazach mody. W wolnym czasie chętnie pomaga. Kiedy ma zły dzień chodzi smutna i może być marudna. Wydawałoby się, że bałaby się wyzwań podczas akcji, to błąd gotowa jest na każde wezwanie! Co do swojej siostry do bardzo mocno ją kocha i cieszy się, że znów mogą być razem, lecz ciut przeszkadza jej nadopiekuńczość. Natomiast co do Gray'a to kocha z nim spędzać czas i są nierozłączni! W jego towarzystwie zawsze jest szczera, romantyczna, czuła. Gotowa jest za niego poświęcić życie. Jeżeli chodzi o jej szczenięta to chce by były szczęśliwe, lecz trzeba przyznać, że czasem staje się nadopiekuńcza, ale to ze względu, że bardzo mocno je kocha. Wrogów Psiego Patrolu traktuje wycofana i z dystansem, nie ufa im. Umiejętności Jest bardzo ładna, co potrafi być uwodzące. Do tego dość szybka, ma bardzo dobry węch, słuch i wzrok, ale nie że najlepszy. Szybko potrafi nałożyć sobie makijaż i wychodzi jej to perfekcyjnie i bardzo bardzo pięknie. Rodzina * Rodzice- nie pamięta. * mąż - Gray * syn - Scott * córka - Scotty * córka - Mufin * syn- Blaise * teść - Chase * teściowa - Everest * szwagier - Kaiden * szwagier - Dylan * szwagier - Heks * szwagierka - Snowy * szwagierka - Amber * szwagierka - Brooklyn * żona jej szwagra - Briana * (przyszła) szwagierka - Jessie * wujek jej męża - Snowstorm * ciocia Gray ' a (kuzynka Chase ' a) - Cloe * Starsza siostra- Valixy Dubbing * wersja angielska (obecnie i dorosła) - Liv Tyler * wersja polska - Anna Dereszowska * wersja angielska (szczeniak i jako nastolatka) - Camila Cableo * wersja polska - Anna Dereszowska Pojazd 'Regularne i na misje '''To żółte Lamborghini Huracan . Jego maksymalna prędkość to 340 km / h . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to fioletowo - czarny motor , ma on różowe wstawki , które świecą w ciemności . Z przodu ma cztery światła . Może jechać 250km/h . '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to motorówka galeon 700 , które może zamieniać się w łódź podwodną . '''Space pup - '''jest to ponad świetlny fioletowo - biały z różowymi wstawkami wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup - '''ma wtedy różowego Jeep' a także we wstawki fioletowego moro. '''Winter Pup - '''jest to różowo- fioletowy do 400km/h skuter śnieżny, który może pływać pod wodą. Victoria's_car.png|Pojazd Victorii Lamborghini Huracan Victoria's_Mission_Paw_Crusier.gif|Pojazd Victorii Mission Paw jest to motor Sea_Patrol_Victoria's_boat.gif|Pojazd Sea Patrol Galeon 700 Space_pup_Victoria's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Victorii Space pup Biografia Victoria nie zna swoich rodziców. Jedyne co wiadomo to to, że miała starszą o dwa lata siostrę,a sama Victoria została porzucona w lesie kiedy miała 5 tygodni. Na szczęście znalazł ją Ryder i reszta piesków. Gdy poznała Gray'a zrodziło się między nimi uczucie, które wraz z wiekiem rosło. Dość szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w bazie. Teraz do jej początków. Gdy się urodziła była bardzo kochana, przytulali ją, całowali. Kojarzy, że rodzice okazywali jej to samo z siostrą. Dość szybko znalazła dom, ponieważ znajomi,jej rodziny wzięli ją w wieku 4 tygodni. Zbyt wcześnie od separowali ją od matki. Obiecywali , że za tydzień przyjadą w odwiedziny, ale to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo! Wymagali od młodej Victorii zbyt wiele jak na jej wiek . Pewnego dnia ich syn wrócił z kolonii i powiedział, że to najgorszy pies na świecie...Postanowili wywieźć ją do lasu. Długo skomliła i wyła, ponieważ chciała związać z nimi swój los. Kochała ich w pewnym sensie. To była najgorsza noc w jej życiu, ponieważ rozpętała się straszna burza, waliły pioruny, rozlegały się potworne grzmoty. Mała Victoria bardzo się bała i to spowodowało jej strach przed burzami. Myślała sobie:,,''Czemu mnie zostawili? Co zrobiłam nie tak?! ". Gdy się obudziła, może była 5 rano. Zobaczyła ciemny kształt w oddali przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl, że wrócili po nią, ale szybko to sobie wybiła z głowy, poczuła obcy zapach, już miała uciekać gdy go ujrzała. Był to Psi Patrol i Ryder od razu jej pomogli. Gdy ją przynieśli do bazy podbiegł do niej 5 - tygodniowy Gray .Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, pokazał jej całą bazę i teren wokół. Później uświadomiła sobie, że zakochała się po uszy w Gray 'u. A pewnego dnia przyprowadzono do bazy Lavię i stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Codziennie ona i Gray bawili się godzinami. Z każdym rokiem uczucie ich do siebie rośnie i tak jest, aż do dziś. Strach # Burze #Ciemność #Lęk Wysokości #Kosmici #Pająki #Rzeczy paranormalne. #Horrory. #Tornada. #Strata jej męża i szczeniąt. #Utrata bliskich. #Coś jej maluchom może się stać, rodzinie lub mężowi. Nie lubi #Gdy sobie inni dokuczają #Kłótni #Wojen #Walk #Gdy Kocia Katastrofa 2 robi coś złego #Błota #Pajęczyn #Obrażania. #Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. #Gdy jej szczeniakom lub mężowi coś się dzieje. Lubi #Spędzać czas z Gray 'em #Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi #Harmonię. #Ładnie się ubierać. #Szczenięta #Jeździć szybkimi samochodami #Bawić i spędzać z jej szczeniętami. #Jeździć Bugatti Chiron jej męża #Jeździć jej Lamborghini Huracan #Być piękna #Modę #Makijaż #Brać udział w konkurach psiej miss piękności #Stroić się #Spędzać czas z dziećmi #Wielkanoc #Święta Bożego Narodzenia #Sylwestra #Stroić się #Malować się #Chodzić do SPA #Walentynki. #Modeling. Galeria Victorii Victoria.png IMG_20170718_210638_015.JPG|Prześliczna Victoria narysowana przez KeylęLPS , obecna http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:%5E%5EThePuppy%5E%5E ^^ThePuppy^^ You_will_always_be_the_one.png|Victoria i Gray przy ognisku sketch-1500537324662.png|Przeuroczy rysunek , narysowany przez KeylęLPS , a obecną http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:%5E%5EThePuppy%5E%5E ^^ThePuppy^^ Gray_and_Victoria_will_become_parents.png|Victoria i Gray będą rodzicami Happy Jessie.png Sketch-1501311903786.png|PRZEŚCLICZNY !! rysunek narysowany przez http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 Julczydlo1 Victoria Gray Savannah and Mer-pup swimming for KeylaLPS by Chye, Marevest FOREVER.png|Victoria jako psyrenka Air_Rescue_Victoria_and_Air_Rescue_Gray.png|Victoria i Gray w strój do latania 1501944950251.jpg|Podczas dni sportu. Zrobione przez http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 Julczydlo1 TO JEST MEGA SUPER ! Misson_paw_Victoria_gif.gif|W stroju Misson Paw Gray x Victoria nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Victoria i Gray tulą się sketch-1502694566336.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea_Patrol_Victoria_and_Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol I miss her by Chye Marevest FOREVER.png|Gray tęskni za Victorią ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków rodział 9 " Mission_Paw_Gray_x_Victoria_in_real.png|Mission Paw Gray i Victoria w realu Victoria Gray Skipper Hutch and Savannah in real.png|Urodziny Victorii Victoria_Grat_Aurora_Skipper_Kaito_and_Savannah_in_real.png|Victoria i Gray wraz z innymi pieskami : Savvy , Skipper , Aurorą i Kaito Sketch-1503426201852.png|PREZŚLICZNY , WRĘCZ MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 JULCZYDLO1 ŚLUB VICTORII I GRAY ' A ILUSTRACJA DO OPOWIADANIA ,, WAKACJE PIESKÓW " Gray Victoria Aurora Skipper Amy in real.png|Gray , Victoria , Amy , Skipper , Aurora , w bazie podczas świąt Space_pup_Victoria.gif|Victoria w stroju space pup Gray Skipper Dylan and Victoria chasing Sweetie Mission Paw Pups Save the world.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania Mission Paw : pieski ratują świat Sketch-1503665955477.png|Victoria i Gray w świetle księzyca oraz próba w programie szkic sketch-1503754903881.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania wakcje piesków rozdział 9 Gray_and_Victoria_on_their_first_date_on_Valentines_Day_ilustatrion_to_Only_Her.png|Pierwsza randka Gray ' a i Victorii w Walentynki i ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Pups Vacation's tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków " Only her tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Christmas_in_Paw_Patrol_tittle_card.png|Okładka do odcinka ,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " Sketch-1504976566818.png|Mega sweet rysunek . Skipper , Hope i Victoria na deskorolkach narysowany przez KeylęLPS , a obecną http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:%5E%5EThePuppy%5E%5E ^^ThePuppy^^ The guradians of Erath tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " i Victoria jako nimfa i strażniczka Ziemi Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1505832067599.png|SUPER NIESMOWITY RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 Julczydlo1 VICTORIA JAKO MAGICZNY PIESEK ! JEST TAKA PIĘKNA ! sketch-1506013856073.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " sketch-1506259254652.png|Special na kolejny koniec świata , Na Koniec Świata 23 . 09 . 2017 sketch-1506361830790.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki " Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan 'a Sketch-1506699287705.png|Victoria i Gray jako szczeniaki i moment rozczarowania Kajtka sketch-1506756210067.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Victoria poznaje Gray ' a sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania z serii ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " bdzie to ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Sketch-1507383769982.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony księżyc " sketch-1507387821621.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Sketch-1507728080497.png|Ilustracja do mojego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " sketch-1507828344441.png|Victoria w stroju nimfy i Strażniczki Ziemi sketch-1508333599491.png Untitled29.PNG|Victoria w jej Lamborghini Huracan Untitled43.PNG|Victoria i Lady . Victoria próbuje wyciągnąć na przejażdżkę Bugatti Chiron , ale Lady boi się jeździć szybkimi pojazdami . Sketch-1509987171173.png|Gray i Victoria na plaży na romantycznym spacerze w świetle księżyca sketch-1511111886770.png|Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol viki.png|Przepiękny rysunek narysowany przez http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Zumaxtracker_ever Zumaxtracker ever ! Victoria jako lew.png|Victoria jako lwiątko Sketch-1512671109233.png|Colette i Victoria Sketch-1513874982824.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Sylwester Piesków" IMG 20180115 173331.jpg|ARCYCUDNY RYSEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ ^^ The Puppy^^ <3<3 Victoria dla chye.png|ARCYCUDNA VICTORIA NARYSOWANA PRZEZ Zuma the girl !!<3 Victoria i Amy.png|Rysunek od Stras Gurl 44 <3 Sketch-1516482701435.png|Dziewczęce Piżama Party sketch-1516523522559.png|ARCYCUDNY AR od ^^ToyFreddy^^1 <3<3 Victoria_stands.png|Zrobione w Makerze. Sketch-1518013113792.png|Gray X Victoria. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. 1518986405375.png|PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK!!! Z okazji walentynek od Puppy<333333333 Naryswane przez Zuma the girl.png|PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK Narysowany przez Zuma the girl <3333333333333 Victoria1.png Image-1524534014.jpeg|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO<333ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tornado w psim patrolu " . Victoria , Mja i Noemi w piwnicy . Narysowane przez Everestiskay12 image2.png|AW! PRZECUDOWNE<3333Victoria ogląda księżyc . Narysowane przez Everestiskay12 1528989213690.png|OMD!! ARCYCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO! Narysowane przez Puppy <3333333333333 :33 LOVE <3 1529141097069.png|AWW! ARCYCUDNE<3333Narysowane przez Puppy. Victoria i Valixy kilka dni po narodzeniu Vicky i kilka tygodni przed jej porwaniem. Gray X Victoria cuddling.PNG Pups_and_exotic_vacation's_tittle_card.PNG|Okładka do opowiadania collab z Puppy :3 ,,Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Victoria as catastrophe crew kitten.PNG|Jako Kociak z Kociej Katastrofy 2 1534795312750.png|OMD!'Kapitalne arcydzieło ���������� kocham����Narysowane przez Puppy Victoria_standing_next_by_Katie_in_real_show.PNG|Stoi obok Katie w realnym show Victoria_as_a_life_guard_in_real_show.PNG|W realnym show. Victoria_as_Mighty_Pup.PNG|Jako Mighty Pup Victoria_stands_and_smiles.PNG 1542734346471.png|OMD!! OMG!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO! KOFAM TO <33 :3Narysowane przez KruchegoWafla Victoria w stroju na Sylwestra. Gray with Victoria in New Years Eve outfits.PNG|Z Gray'em w stroju Sylwestrowym 7EDE5E2D-8C81-44DD-8254-CDB53036C5FB.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 24 Wigilia Victoria_as_a_miss_of_21_st_century.PNG|W stroju miss. Także strój miss XXI wieku. Untitled123.png|OMD! OMG! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <333 Kocham :3 Mission Paw by KruchyWafel Untitled194.png|OMD! OMG! OMD! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <333 Brak słów <333 Kocham :3 Z okazji walentynek Narysowane przez Wafel <333 Lenny Snowy and Victoria as puppies.png|Jako szczeniak z Snowy i Lenny'm Victoria with Gray Savannah and Mer pup swimming Draw that again challenge.PNG|Draw that again challenge. Rysunek sprzed dwóch lat. Jessie being happy after hearing that Victoria is pregnant.PNG|Redraw rysunku sprzed dwóch lat :3 Victoria V2.PNG GrayAndVictoriaByShiraz.png|OMG!! Arcycudowne arcypiekne arcydzieło ���������� Zakochałam się w tym ���� Ogromne ale to ogromne dzięki cudny styl ❤️❤️❤️❤️Narysowane przez Shiraz Evis Lavia and Victoria in New Years Eve outfit.PNG|Collab między Chye a Toy ^^ Victoria V3.PNG Victoria character sheet.PNG|Character sheet 7516BAAC-E87C-4BD7-9673-9E8E929DFEE1.png|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 7 Idealnie Kajtek watching Victoria nuzzeling to Gray December Challenge 2 Day 13 Hatred.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 13 Nienawiść Victoria s bust by Shiba Chan.JPG|Jejuśku���� Przepiękne i przesłodkie dzieło❤️ Przecudne❤️❤️ Narysowane przez Kamę13 <3 1578825414304.png|OMG! Arcysłodkie i arcypiękne arcydzieło�� Kocham❤️Victoria i Gray od Szanelek Ciekawostki #Victoria i Gray są małżeństwem, wzięła ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach. #Jest mamą czwórki szczeniąt: Scott ' a , Scotty, Mufin oraz Blaise’a. #Jest najładniejszą sunią w Psim Patrolu i na świecie, ale uważa , że wszystkie dziewczyny z Psiego Patrolu są piękne. #Brała kiedyś udział w pokazach mody #Była także na konkursie psiej Miss piękności, i go wygrała #Ma najdroższe ubrania na świecie . #Stara się mieć dobre relacje z każdym. #Ma ponad świetlny jest- pack. #Ona i Kajtek byli parą tylko przez tydzień. #Jak na swoją rasę jest bardzo wysoka, ma ma 64 cm jest o 19,82 centymetrów niższa od Gray ' a. #Jest modelką. #Kiedy w jedno Halloween (a pierwsze Tetradi dokładnie chodzi mi o opowiadanie Czerwony Księżyc) miała ,,dwukolorowy” makijaż. #Czasami jeździ Bugatti Chiron Gray ' a #Lubi się wyzywająco ubierać #Jest najbogatszą suczką na świecie i w Psim Patrolu. #Mimo iż ma zawód to nie ma komunikatora na obroży. #Do kontaktowania się np. Z Ryder ' em na misjach i nie tylko używa jej Iphone X'a. #Jej ulubioną boginią grecką jest Afrodyta. #Jej ulubione kolory to różowy i fioletowy. #Widziała z Gray 'em Super Blue Blood Moon. #Gdy pieski z Psiego Patrolu (mowa o samcach) zorganizowali konkurs piękności dla suczek, zajęła ona 1 miejsce, ex aequo z Megan. #Ona i Lavia to najlepsze przyjaciółki! #Ma bardzo miękkie futerko. #Spodziewała się kolejnego szczeniaczka. Jest nim Blaise, to jej drugi syn i najmłodszę szczenię. #Jest młodszą siostrą Valixy. #Jest miss XXI wieku z Megan, Colette i Lavią. #Z Evis są także najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. #Ona i Anette nie za bardzo się dogadują. #Ma nadzieję, że kiedyś Scotty zostanie jej uczennicą. #Bardzo lubi Cayenne a także bardzo szanuje, ze względu iż uratowała jej córkę, Scotty. #Sunia niezbyt komfortowo czuje się w towarzystwie Kajtka i Kobalta. Co do ostatniego to wolałaby aby ulokował swoje uczucia w Danielle. Hobby # Modeling # Surfing # Hop Hop Boogie # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Bieganie # Siatkówka # Nurkowanie # Łyżwiarstwo # Łyżwiarstwo Figurowe # Hip - hop # Taniec # Śpiew # Strojenie się . # Brać udział w konkursach psiej miss piękności. Strój Jest to czarna spódniczka u góry ma pas brokatowego ciemnego - różu. Na szyi nosi czarną obróżkę, z której wystają kolce. Cytaty Wyposażenie plecaka Jej plecak to kosmetyczka! W niej są lakiery do pazurków, oraz hybrydowe lakiery do pazurków z małą lampą do hybryd. Przydaje jej się gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami z Psiego Patrolu. Ma też cienie do powiek i eye-linery oraz szminki i błyszczyki. Do tego posiada perfumy. Air pup Jest to ponad - świetlny jest pack. Pod jej skrzydłami ma dwie turbiny, które są podobne do tych w samolocie z tyłu ma odrzut, który pomaga jej przekroczyć te prędkość. Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy z śnieżynkami. Mission Paw Ma fioletowo - czarny hełm, z dwoma różowymi paskami wokół czarnej części hełmu, są na nim także dwie niebieskie śnieżynki umieszczone są z obydwu stron hełmu. Jej strój także jest fioletowo - czarny. Ma on elementy różu tak samo jak i w hełmie. Wszystkie elementy różowe świecą w ciemności. Ma latarkę, oraz ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, noktowizor. Sea Patrol Nosi fioletowy hełm z niebieski wstawkami oraz z kilkoma śnieżynkami. Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy, wraz z turkusowymi śnieżynkami. Jej plecak ma turbo napęd. Może pływać 5000km/min. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Space pup Nosi biało - fioletowy hełm z biało fioletowym skafandrem z fioletowymi wstawkami oraz różowymi, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Także ma wstawki śnieżynki. W jej plecaku jest butla z tlenem, jet - pack ponad świetlny, nawigacja, radar. Jungle pup Jest to różowa panama z różowym strojem we fioletowe wstawki moro. Ma różowego Jeep' a także we wstawki fioletowego moro. Ma gogle, sieć, radar, puder. Winter pup Jest to różowo- fioletowa czapka z pomponem na górze i różowo - fioletową kurtką obszytą u szyi puchem. Jej pojazd różowo- fioletowy do 400km/h skuter śnieżny, który może pływać pod wodą. W plecaku ma gogle, snowboard, narty, termos, łopatę, puder, bandaże, koc termiczny. Mighty pup Wtedy posiada ciemno- różową maskę, gdzie im bliżej końca tym ma ombre, które przechodzi w jasny- róż. Jej cały kostium jest ciemno-różowy w jasno-różwy brokat. Przy łapach kończy się fioletowymi falkami. Na klatce piersiowej posiada cyjanowe pasy a na prawym boku ma w tym damym kolorze śnieżynkę, przy niej znajduje się kremowa muszelka a pod nią perła. Bliżej ogona tworzą się ,,koła". Najmniejsze ma w kolroze fioletu, potem jest jasnofioletowe z brokatem a kończy je jasno- różwe. Jej łapy świecą na ciemo- różowo, a moc to zasłona dymna. Soul Patrol Wtedy jest mieszanką wilka arktycznego i zwykłego. Wtedy posiada białe puszyste futro oraz łapy przednie jak zwykły wilk. Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Syberiany Husky Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Żony Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Modelka Kategoria:Modelki Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Najbogatszy pies na świecie Kategoria:Najbogatsza suczka na świecie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Syberian Husky Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Mama Kategoria:Bogate psy Kategoria:Bogate suczki Kategoria:Mamusie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Młodsza siostra Kategoria:Młodsze siostry Kategoria:Bogate pieski Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu